Breakfast at Tiffany's
by Fuzzy Chai-Chi
Summary: An incident with Dr. Animo, a forbidden crush, and an awkward situation.  Throw in a movie night, a lost voice and a heaping dose of hormones and Ben's new life with Kevin couldn't get any worse... Could it?


I struggled limply against my cuffs, my throat burning where it had been cut. _Shit, _I thought, _what did Animo hit me with? _ My eyes still heavy, and everything sounding as if it were underwater, I wondered when Kevin was going to find me. Heart pounding, I remembered previous fantasies of the older raven, ones that had ended my one-sided relationship with Julie. I couldn't decide whether or not I even wanted to be found like this, especially by Kevin. For five years, I had worried that I would never see my Yankee friend again, or, if I did, that Kevin wouldn't forgive me for sending him to the Null Void. Meeting the raven again had been a dream come true for me, but when he actually forgave me... I was so grateful that I didn't just burst into tears of joy right then and there. But if Kevin were to walk in now, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stop myself from throwing my arms around his neck and bursting into tears. Or kissing him. Whichever came first. _Fuck, my head hurts, and what the hell is pulling on my arms?_ Looking up, I tried to focus on the figure pulling on my chains. I strained to hear any of the words being said, but they all turned into jumbled syllables in my head. Suddenly yanked from the wall, I was thrown over the figure's shoulder just before it starting sprinting out, clearing Animo's lair in a matter of minutes.

As my rescuer exited the lair, I was able to focus clearly on the getaway vehicle. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_ was all I could think when I saw the familiar green and black Camaro parked haphazardly nearby. The passenger door opened, and I was thrown in unceremoniously. Kevin ran to the driver's side, climbed in, and started the car. By now, my hearing had returned and I could hear the raven's familiar voice cussing about not being able to find someone. I was suddenly both curious and jealous of whoever this mystery person was. "Shit, I can't believe I couldn't find Ben, his signal was so strong earlier," More than a little confused, I sat bolt-upright and turned to question Kevin, but words caught painfully in my throat. "What? Oh, shit... That cut on your neck must have severed your vocal chords. Fuck, of all the times Gwen could've chosen to go with her gran, it had to be now..." Kevin seemed worried that I was hurt, but didn't seem to realise that he was speaking to me. I couldn't help but blush quietly and turn away, flattered that he actually gave a shit.

The drive home was extremely awkward, for me at least. I felt strange, and breathing had become difficult. Not to mention my attraction to the ruffian had increased, seemingly tenfold. As we drove back into Bellwood, I noticed the rainclouds above us had begun a steady downpour. _School's got to be cancelled; there is no way they can keep up with this much water._ I only began wondering how different I must look now as Kevin turned the corner towards the rougher side of town, the opposite direction to where I lived.

As we pulled into Kevin's driveway, the raven spoke for the first time since we arrived in Bellwood, "Look, normally you'd stay with one of the Tennyson's, but Gwen's out of town and fuck knows where Ben is," seeing the worry flash across the elder's face, I tried again to tell him it was me, but was immediately shushed and warned me that if I tried to speak my injuries wouldn't heal. Sighing, I stepped out of the car, realising answers to my earlier questions. I had to admit though - I now had a very impressive bust.

It had been two months since I had inadvertently moved in with my crush, but I had noticed that even though I had all of the 'parts', I still hadn't had any of the 'symptoms' of being a girl. I had e-mailed Gwen and let her know about the situation, more so I could understand what to do... and so that I could organise some real clothes instead of the rags that Kevin had found me in. Gwen had called Julie to buy and deliver clothing to Kevin's – I had definitely not been overly enthusiastic on the choice of some of the clothing, especially the underwear, but texted them both that I would repay them as soon as possible.

Kevin had given me a new name temporarily, and had given up his room for me to have some privacy. I have to admit; I had been surprised by how much of a gentleman the Osmosian was, especially as he acted like a complete asshole most of the time. I was flattered that he was treating me so well, but was annoyed that Kevin looked at me or held me like I was made of glass. Nevertheless, I had found out some very interesting information about the raven... including that he was a pretty hopeless drunk.

I had found that out in the first week, when I had woken up in the middle of the night needing something to drink. Walking into the kitchen, I had found Kevin sitting on the floor with a mostly-full bottle of vodka hanging out of his hand. Kevin had looked like he was asleep, so I had knelt down next to him and tried to remove the bottle from his hand, only to be surprised by Kevin looking up at me and mumbling inaudibly before he pulled me to his chest and held me there. He had continued to mumble, but now what I could make out sounded like a combination of Italian and Russian. I felt my heart pounding in my throat as Kevin pulled me impossibly closer. The stench of alcohol clung to him, but I could also smell what could only be described as 'Kevin' – a strong, slightly musky scent with subtle hints of motor oil and sweat.

Just before my heart finally gave out, Kevin began snoring softly, giving me a chance to slip out from under the older boy's arm and trying to step away. Looking back, I couldn't stop myself from kneeling back down and brushing my lips gently against Kevin's.

I ended up forgetting what I had left the bedroom for.

Hearing my new name being called from the kitchen, I rolled out of bed and walked through to where the raven was setting out two plates of breakfast onto the small table while still only dressed in what he had worn to bed. I had guessed Kevin wasn't the type to wear full pyjamas, and knew how chiselled the elder's chest was, but I still couldn't help but watch his muscles and how they seemed to ripple under the skin as he moved. I also couldn't help but notice the thin trickle of hair leading down under the single item of clothing I wished would disappear. Realising that I was staring, I blushed and grabbed the food my friend had prepared. Nodding my thanks, I began to eat and watched as the mutant bowed his head in prayer. This was something, I had learnt in the time I had been staying with him, that he did before every meal. Kevin looked up and began to eat, only to stop and stare at me, a slight blush forming across his face. Pulling my fork from where I held it, I realised that, while watching Kevin pray, I had forgotten how to eat properly and had been sucking the sausage speared on the fork. I was shocked at how I must've looked to Kevin – getting some form of perverted pleasure while watching him pray. Tightening my already crossed legs, I thought about how true that statement really was. Embarrassed by my own awkwardness, I quickly returned my focus to the almost empty plate in front of me. Finishing quickly, I hurried to claim the bathroom.

Closing the door, I took off the dressing gown I had used to cover up the lingerie that Julie had given me. Pushing my hair from my eyes, I stared at the mirror in disbelief, even though I had seen this sight ever since Kevin had found me. My hair was no longer brown, but blonde, and really thick and wavy. Tucking as much of the hair behind my ears as I could (which, let me tell you, was not much at all) I let my hands wander south towards my now plentiful breasts. Closing my eyes, I imagined that these tiny hands were actually Kevin's bigger and rougher hands caressing my chest. Just as I began to move one hand lower, ever so slowly downwards, dreaming that Kevin was gently kissing my neck, murmuring my name against my skin, pressing his strong chest against my back, his heart drumming a rhythm into my spine... I heard said raven's voice from the now-open door, stuttering "Oh, oh shit, fuck, I- I'm sorry. I thought you were – I mean, I didn't hear anything, so... Of course I didn't hear anything, you still can't – look, I'm sorry, I just..." Kevin looked away, clearing his throat. This situation was incredibly awkward, so I didn't blame him, but looking through the mop that had just fallen in front of my face I could still clearly see the bulge in his pants – far bigger than mine had ever been, making me stare through my hair for a couple of seconds, then attempted to clear my own throat in order to reclaim the bathroom. That not working, I stepped on shaky legs and turned on the shower. Finally getting the point, Kevin practically leapt from the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving me to finally clean myself up and get ready for our expedition of the day.

Kevin was insistent that, since Bellwood was a small town, and he had never seen 'me' before, I must be from a nearby town. He was sort of right, this version of me wasn't really from Bellwood. Hell, it wasn't really from anywhere... was it? I mean, I didn't recognise any of the features, but it was possible, it had happened to me before. Switching bodies, that is. The last time was five or six years ago, and because of magic, not a nut-job scientist.

We eventually returned to Kevin's after an entire weekend's worth of nonstop searching for wherever this body came from (which, apparently, _is_ nowhere). As Kevin ordered food (neither of us could be bothered to cook or wash up) I quickly showered and got changed into more comfortable clothes, before checking if there were any good movies on. Finding that one of the first Sumo Slammers movies was going to start in about five minutes, I tuned to that channel then made myself comfortable on the sofa and waited. Three minutes later Kevin walked in with pizzas and sodas. He put them on the table in front of me before joining me on the other side of the sofa. He looked at me incredulously as the movie started, before asking "You like Sumo Slammers? Seriously?" All I did was nod before returning my attention to the screen. Kevin shrugged and reached for a pizza box. Leaning over me, he grabbed one of the soda bottles and took a swig out of it. I snatched up the other bottle and some pizza before glaring at him as I bit into it.

By the time the movie ended, we had finished the pizzas, as well as two large bags of chips. Kevin now had his arm around my waist, and I was leaning on him with my head on his shoulder. The next movie started but, although we both had our eyes on the screen, neither of us was really focused on it. At least, I know I wasn't. _My_ attention was far more devoted to memorising Kevin's scent, and the gentle way he held me against him. I looked up at him and saw he was watching me from the corner of his eye. Feeling a blush creep across my face, I focused my attention on the movie, just in time to see Audrey Hepburn and the male lead (I later found out his name was George Peppard) take off their masks and kiss. I stole a quick glance back at Kevin, who licked his lips nervously and redirected his attention.

As the movie ended, Kevin and I looked at each other again. I don't remember who started it, or why either of us did it in the first place. Maybe it was just me stretching and him bending just that little bit lower. Maybe it was just our hormones running slightly out of control, or it could have just been the excitement of the movie's romantic ending.

For all I can recall right now, it could have been all three.

All I remember is that, as Audrey and George got their sort-of-happy ending, Kevin's and my lips touched. It was only for a second, but it felt... incredible, like beating the countless invasions of Earth, finding the Omnitrix and being forgiven by Kevin all rolled into one, with a sudden bitter aftertaste of guilt lingering in my mouth afterwards. _Isn't he dating Gwen? This must have been an accident- _I looked at him through my hair, still pouting slightly in the aftermath of the kiss, when he lent down and kissed me again; this time was even better than the first. After a few seconds, I leant further into him, trying to deepen the kiss. He responded almost immediately by running his tongue against my lips, demanding the entrance I was only too happy to give him. I felt his tongue brush against mine, then against my teeth, my gums, the roof of my mouth... as if trying to create a map of my mouth. Unsure of what else to do, I began mimicking his actions, rubbing my tongue against his in the process. At some point he had lifted his hands from the seat, because now they were rubbing along my arms, leaving fiery trails in their wake. He pulled me closer and kissed me harder, a deep, guttural moan being released into the kiss. Feeling more aroused, I leaned in further. His hand moved from my arm, to brushing against my now almost hyper-sensitive chest. I didn't oppose the action (it felt far better than I thought it would), so he placed his hand on my breast and fondled it through my shirt.

"Ah!"

_That_ was way too high pitched to be Kevin. We jumped apart, panting slightly, with me redder than I had previously thought possible. Kevin watched me regain my composure, then spoke, "So... your vocal chords are fine now, then, right?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. Just a little rusty from not being used, I guess." My reply was barely more than a croak, but it was still definitely higher than my normal voice.

We sat in silence for a few moments, an awkward silence growing between us. After nearly five minutes of hush, Kevin looked at me with sudden realisation on his face, "So, if you can speak, would you mind telling me who you are? I'd like to know-"

"NO! No, no, no, no. NO!" My already strained voice came out varying in pitch and volume from a shout, a plea, a cry, a whisper, a sob and, finally, a shriek. Seeing his sudden blanched expression I realised that he was probably shocked at my reaction to his fairly innocent question. I sat up on my knees to get a bit more comfortable, only to find myself toppling into his chest. Kevin wrapped his arms cautiously around me and murmured apologies into my hair, saying how he didn't mean to startle me, but just wants to know who he's sharing his home with.

I shook my head feverishly into his chest, feeling my eyes prickle with on-coming tears. "I can't tell you who I am. Please, just trust me on that. If you knew who I was you'd hate me, and... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you hated me," I admitted to his chest, "If I could tell you who I am, I would, I honestly would, but I can't." Looking up, I saw him watching me, his expression dark with worry.

His eyes flickered as he thought. Coming up with a plan, he nodded to himself before returning his attention to me, "Tell you what, if I guess who you are, will you tell me? I can't keep calling you 'Dimentica' forever, y'know."

I nodded, "You can go ahead and try, if you want. Three guesses a day."

He raised an eyebrow, "Only three,"

"You're never gonna guess anyway, and I kinda like staying here."

He smiled, and my heart melted a little, "Three it is, then. Let the game begin."


End file.
